


Год, которого не было

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 6





	Год, которого не было

В зубах застряло кунжутное семечко и никак не хочет выковыриваться. Жаль, зубочистки при себе нет, думает Гуэйра, разглядывая поросший чахлой травой пустырь. Потом думает: интересно, а если положить в рот котлету для бургера и жахнуть пламенем, она зажарится? Хорошо или средне? Или можно регулировать? А можно засунуть в рот бургер целиком и разогреть?  
Гуэйра фыркает и разминает затекшую шею, в который раз радуясь тому, что успел перед вылазкой перекусить. Ну как перекусить – они с парнями просто заехали на самую обычную автозаправку с закусочной и хорошенько ее обчистили. Бензин-то им все равно не нужен для байков из пламени. Классно, а то Гуэйра давно бы уже разорился.  
Ладно, не на обычную: говорят, тамошний хозяин терпеть не может Опаленных и однажды огрел какого-то пацана по голове огнетушителем, когда понял, что огонь пеной не собьешь.  
Ладно, не какого-то.  
Гуэйра машинально потирает затылок – тот, разумеется, давно уже не болит, с тех пор минул добрый год. Злой год, сложный год, год выживания, погони и скорости, год на пределе, год частых потерь и редких, но оттого не менее ценных приобретений. Гуэйра не был уверен, что доживет до его конца, а вот гляди ж ты, цел и даже пожрал вдоволь, ждет проверенных ребят с задания, это ли не жизнь?  
Год назад ему казалось, он умер, стоило пламени впервые вспыхнуть на трясущихся ладонях. Гуэйра тогда боялся всего до трясучки: будущего, себя самого, людей, которые теперь видели в нем одну угрозу. Людей, для которых он на самом деле ей стал.  
Гуэйра скалится, сплевывает на землю, но зернышко держится упорно. Ну и черт с ним, вернутся в лагерь, он это дело пивом запьет, и все снова станет норм. Парни у него что надо, кто чуть старше, кто чуть младше, такие же шебутные и бешеные, как он. Гуэйра с удовольствием бы увязался с ними, но пора привыкать: он старший. Пусть не по возрасту и даже не по опыту, а по неведомо как одарившей его силе.  
Чем она больше, тем выше ответственность. Это Гуэйра очень быстро уяснил.  
Это было первым, что он уяснил год назад.  
Солнце печет затылок, Гуэйра встряхивает головой, зорко зыркая по сторонам. Да уж, пекло. Такое же, как было на его чертовом выпускном. Он тогда здорово напился, а очнулся в соседнем штате. На следующую ночь решил: уже взрослый, можно и дальше гулять, раз начал, и снова надрался, благо, компания нашлась приятная, хоть и неожиданная. Когда Гуэйра первый раз поцеловался неделю спустя, стояла такая же жара.  
И когда первый раз… В общем, тоже.  
Вдали раздается привычный стрекот мотоциклов, Гуэйра скашивает глаза и ухмыляется: вот и парни, все хорошо, обчистили склад и дуют обратно, как договаривались. Молодцы. Гуэйра тоже молодец: потихоньку учится, как его… делегировать полномочия. Какой он без этого лидер? Про это во всех методичках по мотивации пишут, он их тонну прочитал, пока подыхал со скуки, отсиживая штрафные часы в кабинете школьного психолога после очередной драки.  
Он замирает, когда с противоположной стороны доносится такой же рев мотора. Гуэйра резко разворачивается: к нему стремительно – быстрее его парней, понимает он, кусая губы, - приближается мотоциклист. Из выхлопной трубы хлещет пламя, Гуэйра расслабляется – значит, свой, все норм, - но крохотное зернышко беспокойства застряло внутри.  
Кто такой? Зачем? Пусть и свой, но как выследил?  
Ребята, будто почуяв его напряжение, тоже ускоряются и оказываются рядом одновременно с непрошеным гостем. Смотрят недобро, как тот останавливает байк, слезает с него, не торопясь стаскивать с головы шлем.  
\- Все сделано, босс, - кивает Игги.  
\- Как договаривались, - ухмыляется Гордон.  
\- Еще и аккумуляторы прихватили для раций, - сияет щербатой улыбкой Джо.  
\- Молодцы, - рассеянно выговаривает Гуэйра и тут же мысленно ругает себя.  
Слишком нерадостно звучит собственный голос, проклятый незнакомец отвлек. Парней надо как следует похвалить, чтобы…  
Мотоциклист коротко замахивается и обрушивается на него всем телом, будто стальным прутом. Кулаки у него точно стальные: они бьют в цель, и Гуэйра хватает воздух распахнутым ртом, когда те врезаются в челюсть, потом – под ребра и напоследок, когда он уже позорно валится от неожиданности на землю и пытается увернуться – по многострадальному затылку.  
\- Гуэйра!  
Они кидаются на помощь разом, их пламя вспыхивает взбудоражено и высоко, но мигом утихает после окрика:  
\- Назад!  
Гуэйра облизывает губы, вытянув руки над головой. Противник тоже замирает на нем, все еще крепко стискивая кулаки.  
\- Назад. В лагерь. Иначе привлечем внимание и весь выезд насмарку. Ну, живо, блядь, мне по два раза повторять? Я сам разберусь!  
Почему он не использует пламя, лихорадочно думает Гуйэра, придавленный жестким телом. Моторы ревут и затихают.  
Почему не снимает шлем.  
Почему.  
Почему.  
\- Привет, - говорит Гуэйра негромко, стараясь не морщиться от ноющей боли в челюсти, и часто моргает, щурясь от поднятой дракой пыли. – Поговорим?  
\- Поговорим, сука.  
Этот удар бьет сильнее всего, выбивает весь воздух из легких.  
\- Мейс, - хрипит Гуэйра, корчась на земле от звука негромкого голоса, и Мейс наконец стаскивает шлем.  
Раздраженно откидывает за спину черную волну волос – как же они отросли, ничего себе.  
Как же отросли за этот год.  
\- Как ты меня…  
\- Убью? – так же тихо спрашивает Мейс и слезает с него, скривившись, словно пришлось выбираться из навозной кучи. – Даже не знаю. Голыми руками, конечно, привычней. Но, как видишь, с недавних пор я могу и иначе.  
\- Давно ты…  
\- Встань.  
Он стал выше, и Гуэйре больше не нужно сутулиться, чтобы стоять с ним вровень. Мейс стягивает с ладоней перчатки и достает из кармана штанов пачку сигарет. Значит, не бросил дурную привычку. Может быть, и другую не бросит.  
Нет. После того, как Гуэйра бросил его самого – нет.  
Мейс смотрит на него непроницаемо-темным взглядом, от которого хочется кричать, хохотать от счастья, выть, глотая слезы. Под этим взглядом Гуэйре всегда становилось жарко, в каком бы штате он ни очутился, какая бы ни стояла погода, что бы ни творилось вокруг.  
Он убил бы за этот взгляд.  
Ради того, чтобы не видеть в этих глаза тревогу и страх, он и сбежал.  
\- Сука, - повторяет Мейс, но его голос звучит не зло, а растерянно, словно он ожидал увидеть на месте Гуйэры кого-то другого. Ну да, Гуэйра, наверное, чертовски изменился за этот год. - Сука. Как же я скучал, ты, урод! Как же мне было плохо! Свалил, оставил сопливую записку, как последний дебил. «Будь счастлив, забудь, не ищи» и вся херня. Из какой-то методички для идиотов содрал, что ли? Я едва не сблевал, когда читал. Потом думал – ты где-нибудь подох. А ты обзавелся новым байком, бандой… Что, кто-то из них тебя, наверное, ебет? Игги? Или Джо?  
Гуйэра торопливо отворачивается, пытаясь скрыть ненормальную, совершенно неуместную улыбку.  
Следил, значит. Узнавал. Ревновал. Ревнует.  
\- Нет, - отвечает он сипло. – Никто меня не ебет, дурак. Только жизнь. Хреновая. Никому такой не пожелаю. Ну, ты и сам уже мог убедиться.  
\- И что, они все тебе подчиняются? – хмыкает Мейс, вертя в руках несчастную пачку, и Гуэйра еле сдерживается, чтобы не подойти и не отнять ее, накрыв тонкие пальцы своими, как делал так часто. Так давно.  
\- Ну, типа того. – Гуэйра неловко чешет ушибленную макушку, снова отворачивается, сплевывая на песок кровью. Можно, конечно, отпустить пламя на волю и быстро подлечиться, но Гуэйре кажется это читерским. Неуместным. Вроде как заслужил.  
\- Понял. Значит, и я тоже буду. - Мейс кивает с мрачной решимостью, выбивает из пачки сигарету, сует в рот и тут же вытаскивает, столкнувшись с ним глазами. – Чего пялишься, идиот? И рот закрой, ишь, распахнул. Конечно, буду. И только попробуй разочаровать меня как лидер, понял? Только попробуй разочаровать меня еще раз, - добавляет он тише.  
\- Не будешь, - выдыхает Гуэйра, шагая к нему, машинально проследив глазами быстрый и бесславный полет выроненной сигареты. Утыкается в шею, целует дернувшийся кадык, тянет носом воздух: дым, и соленая злость, и раскаленная добела обида, и терпкая нежность. Господи, как он скучал по этому. Каким дураком был.  
\- Не слушайся меня, - просит он еле слышно, и Мейс вдавливает сигарету в землю острым носком ботинка, а потом обнимает Гуэйру, опустив прохладную ладонь на гудящую голову. – Никогда больше меня не слушайся.  
Нет. Он не был дураком, понимает Гуэйра, закрывая глаза. Он вообще – не был.  
Весь этот год Гуэйры не существовало, и только сейчас он, наконец, почувствовал себя живым.


End file.
